middle_school_webpagefandomcom-20200214-history
Sara Penelle Advisory Page
Hello Parents! This year we are trying a new activity that is called advisory! The purpose of having advisory is to build relationship between teachers and students. By building relationships that builds a bridge to have open communication between students and teachers. Our learning environment/community is very concerned on implementing the social, emotional and intellectual development of your child. The learning community believes that by implementing advisory it will play a positive role in the your child’s development. Advisory will be meeting everyday of the week on Friday, and will be held in your child’s homeroom class; 15 minutes prior to your child’s lunch period. What is Advisory? Advisory has little; to nothing to do with academics; advisory is more geared towards the needs of the students. The worksheet below is designed for your child to write out their goal, not necessarily academic goals, but social goals. Such as: I will make two new friends today. Some topics that will be discussed throughout advisory are: • Bullying/Cyber bullying • Health Goal Setting • Team building • Goal Setting • Test Taking Strategies • Attitude • Character • Study Skills • Cultural Diversity Some activities that your children will be participating in during advisory are: Self-Esteem Project • Finally, self esteem starts to become an issue at around age 10. During this time, children's self esteem begins to decline as a result of influences like friends and the media. Bring a stack of magazines to school and hand them out to the group along with scissors and glue. Ask the students to cut out words or images that stand out to them as telling them how or what they should be or look like and glue them onto a poster board. When you have finished, go around the room and discuss what those images mean, why they were put there and why they are false or misleading. Discuss ways to increase self-esteem like joining a club or engaging in a hobby that the student may excel at or learning positive self-talk.   Question Cards • Middle-school students are at an age when they are no longer little kids, but not yet young adults. This is a difficult time period and the constant onset of new experiences often brings confusion or stress. Unfortunately, children between the ages of 10 and 12 also have a tough time asserting themselves and, for lack of a better term, embarrass easily. An effective activity for an advisory group is to pass out index cards to the students. Have each student write a question on the card and leave his or her name off of it. Collect the cards, mix them up, and pass them out again. Go around the room and have each student read the card he has received. Open a discussion about the question and ask for suggestions from students on how to answer the questions. This dialogue can be a tool for a child in addressing worries he was too shy to bring up himself. • This worksheet will help your child set goals, and follow those goals until they are completed. My Top Priority is: Date I will achieve: Daily Steps I will take towards this accomplishment: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. My Second Priority is: Date I will achieve: Daily Steps I will take towards this accomplishment: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. My third priority is: Date I will achieve: Daily Steps I will take towards this accomplishment 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to contact any of the staff members! Thank you. :)